


Fair Grounds

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Carnival, Date gone wrong, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Summer Fair, Team Dynamics, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Cuando el equipo decide pasar su noche libre en la Feria Anual de verano de Happy Harbour, todos parecen estar muy entusiasmados... excepto Wally. Su extraño comportamiento al pasar la tarde comienza a molestar a Dick. ¿Por qué se está comportando tan raro? Para llegar al fondo de esto necesitara un montón de algodón de azúcar....—Inventaré un excusa, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes que decir nada. —Wally sonrió, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.Dick se recargo contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Y por qué querría yo que hicieras eso?Con eso, la expresión de Wally se apagó, sus ojos decían "sorprendido" y su rubor "atrapado". —Bueno... digo... solo pensé que...—¿Qué es lo que pensaste?Wally dejó caer sus brazos, con una de sus manos frotó su nuca. —Solo pensé que... ¿tal vez estarías cansado? Has tenido muchos turnos largos con Bats recientemente, ¿verdad?—Si, y he estado durmiendo durante el día porque no hay escuela. Así que, —Dick se encogió de hombros,— estoy a favor de ir a la feria.Wally dio un respingo . —¿Estás seguro?—A menos que tú tengas un problema.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 5





	Fair Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fair Grounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414815) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



> **Notas de traducción al final del capítulo.

Wally palideció, bajando lentamente el póster que M’gann había empujado frente a su rostro. —¿Una feria? 

—¡La feria anual de verano de Happy Harbour!—dijo la marciana.—Estuvieron entregando estos hoy en la escuela. Conner y yo pasamos por donde esta la feria en la bahía de camino a casa ¡y luce fenomenal! ¡Todos deberíamos ir!

Kaldur escaneo el póster brillante cuando M’gann se lo pasó. —Si parece ser divertido, —dijo.— Sería una buena oportunidad para fortalecer los vínculos del equi…

Zatanna le arrebató el póster, se lo acercó al rostro y sonrió. —Kaldur, el punto de esto es que no vayamos como un  _ equipo _ , iríamos solo como amigos, como adolescentes normales.

—Aunque, ¿no sería un poco obvio? ¿Un grupo de adolescentes que cubren las descripciones básicas de la liga joven? —preguntó Conner cruzado de brazos y recargándose contra el mostrador de la cocina, 

Artemis se puso a su lado, casualmente descansando su brazo sobre su hombro. —Creo que tal vez estás subestimando cuán estúpida puede ser la gente.

—Además, ¿y que si sospechan algo? —Intervino M’gann.— ¿Crees que van a preguntar?

—Un consejo,—sonrió de lado Artemis.— Si preguntan, mentimos.

—Espera, ¡retrocede, retrocede! —estalló Wally. El equipo se paralizó, enfocando su atención en la cabeza pelirroja que variaba sus expresiones de confusión a molestia.— ¿Una feria?

—Fue lo que dijo, Guardián de la bahía, —Artemis puso los ojos en blanco.

Wally le lanzó una mirada poco entusiasta.  _ —Lo sé  _ pero, —trastabilló con sus palabras.— Yo solo… digo, no creo que sea una buena idea. O… supongo que ustedes pueden ir, pero … no como una cosa “grupal”.

Raquel le dio un codazo en las costillas. —¿De qué hablas? 

Sintiéndose cada vez más como si estuviera siendo arrinconado, Wally resoplo. —Robin. Estoy hablando de Robin. Simplemente no creo que esto sea de … su agrado.

—¿Qué no es de mi agrado? 

Wally se giró, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus pies. —¡Babe! ¿Podrías  _ por favor _ bajarle a tu cosa ninja? 

Dick se encogió de hombros, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter. —En este punto ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo detenerme. De cualquier forma, ¿de que estaban hablando?

Wally volteo hacia el equipo, tratando de, sutilmente, negar con la cabeza, articulando “no, no, no” una y otra vez.

Su súplica silenciosa fue ignorada. M’gann tomó su póster y lo sostuvo frente al miembro más joven del equipo. —¡Vamos a ir a la feria de Happy Harbour! ¿Vienes?

—Una feria, ¿eh? —ponderó Dick mientras revisaba el póster.— ¡Suena genial! Voy.

—Entonces supongo que eso lo resuelve, —dijo Raquel mirando a Wally de reojo.— Nos encontramos afuera a las seis.

Los ocho se separaron después de eso, dispersandose por la cueva con una energía de emoción por su salida. Algunos tenían tarea, otros asignaciones de último minuto que debían terminar, o entrenamiento en el que debían ponerse al corriente, en general tenían tiempo que matar antes de salir. Apresurandose a causa de la motivación. Wally, sin embargo, aparentemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tomar a su novio por el brazo y guiarlo a la sección tranquila del pasillo que conducía desde las habitaciones hasta el centro de la cueva. Dick frunció el ceño, pero se dejó llevar, más que nada curioso sobre el porqué Wally se estaba comportando de esa manera.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Wally acorraló a Dick contra la pared, sus manos sostenían los hombros del chico, y una expresión de simpatía cruzaba su rostro. —No tienes que ir, babe.

Dick arqueó una ceja debajo de sus gafas de sol. —¿Qué?

—Inventaré un excusa, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes que decir nada. —Wally sonrió, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Dick se recargo contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Y por qué querría yo que hicieras eso? 

Con eso, la expresión de Wally se apagó, sus ojos decían “sorprendido” y su rubor “atrapado”. —Bueno… digo… solo pensé que…

—¿Qué es lo que pensaste? 

Wally dejó caer sus brazos, con una de sus manos frotó su nuca. —Solo pensé que… ¿tal vez estarías cansado? Has tenido muchos turnos largos con Bats recientemente, ¿verdad? 

—Si, y he estado durmiendo durante el día porque no hay escuela. Así que, —Dick se encogió de hombros,— estoy a favor de ir a la feria. 

Wally dio un respingo . —¿Estás seguro? 

—A menos que  _ tú  _ tengas un problema— terminó esa frase en tono de pregunta.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir Wally.— No, no tengo absolutamente ningún problema. Digo, si tú vas, yo voy. 

Dick sonrió. —Pensé que dirías eso. 

  
  


.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

  
  


Caminando alrededor del perímetro del Monte Justicia, el equipo ya era capaz de oír el murmullo distante de los juegos y de las voces emocionadas. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la puesta del sol, con el sol bajo, sobre la bahía. Las sombras se alargaban sobre la tierra, todos los árboles lucían como largos dedos tratando de alcanzar el océano. La dorada luz solar aún bañaba el cielo, y, aunque una brisa refrescante subía desde el agua, el calor del sol arrojaba una bruma húmeda. Ocho adolescentes comunes y corrientes rodearon la base de la montaña, el bosque se abrió a la actividad bulliciosa de la Feria Anual de Verano de Happy Harbour. Comunes, claro, hasta que la emoción de una pelirroja la tuvo flotando unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

Conner se apresuró a tomar a M’gann del codo, jalandola de vuelta a la tierra. Un rubor escarlata subió a sus mejillas mientras sus compañeros se echaban a reír con ella. No podían culparla. Se habían perdido la feria los últimos años a causa de misiones, pero todo estaba tranquilo en el área de salvar al mundo. Para la chica Marciana no había nada más humano que una feria local de poco presupuesto.

Dirigiéndose hacia el paseo marítimo, el barullo de la feria vibraba en el pavimento, en el estacionamiento y también en la playa, prácticamente en cada lugar cercano. Parecía que la mitad de la ciudad estaba decorada con carteles, globos y luces de colores. Había algo completamente cursi en todo el asunto. Era la mejor parte. Zatanna ya estaba colgada de Artemisa, señalando con entusiasmo todo lo que podía ver bordeando el muelle.

—¡Tienen una de esas torres que te dejan caer! —dijo emocionada.— ¡Tenemos que subirnos a esa! 

Artemis arqueo una ceja. —Nada más son como 6 metros.

—¿Y qué? ¡Aún así será divertido! 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Artemis dejó que su mirada vagara hacia el muelle. —Está bien, de acuerdo, pero quiero jugar algunos juegos de tiro. 

—Yo quiero ir al juego del Desafío del hombre más fuerte, —añadió Conner. 

Kaldur asintió. —Si todos queremos hacer cosas distintas, tal vez sería mejor que nos separásemos por un tiempo y después nos reunamos. Tal vez después de una hora. ¿Para comer algo?

—¡Suena bien!— Zatanna ya estaba tratando de arrastrar a su novia hacia la multitud. Sin embargo, Kaldur aún no había terminado. 

—Aunque estoy seguro que no tengo que recordarles, —comenzó,— que debemos  _ pasar desapercibidos.  _

Conner frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué siento que eso iba dirigido a mi? 

—Porque así es, —dijo Dick. Era una cosa muy buena que Conner no tuviera visión láser, porque con la mirada intensa que le dirigió… 

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco. —Okay, nos separamos y luego nos encontramos de nuevo para comer unas banderillas. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Kaldur soltó un suspiro, pero aún así asintió. 

—Bien, —dijo Raquel mientras daba un paso hacia Artemis y Zatanna,— porque ya me di cuenta de que esto se convertirá rápidamente en noche de cita, —señaló con la cabeza a las tres parejas presentes,— y prefiero ser el tres de la discordia con las chicas que con ustedes. Wally está siendo un aguafiestas. Y ustedes dos, —señaló a M’gann y Conner,— ustedes solo van a ir a dos juegos y luego van a buscar una caseta de fotos para ir a besuquearse.

Las caras rojas de Conner y M’gann fueron confirmación suficiente. Echándose a reír, las tres chicas se retiraron, y Kaldur fue con ellas solo para que los grupos fueran parejos. Pronto, sólo quedaron Wally y Dick de pie a la orilla del muelle.

—Bueno, —dijo Dick metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos,— parece que fueron al arcade, y Conner y M’gann probablemente estén buscando la cabina fotográfica más cercana. ¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir primero?

Wally se aclaró la garganta. —La banca de allí parece divertida. 

—Wally.

—Se ve agradable y quieta.

—Wally.

—También parece muy bien pintada.

Harto, Dick agarró la mano de Wally y comenzó a tirar de él, contra su resistencia, hacia el centro de la feria. —No vine para sentarme en una banca toda la noche. Podemos hacer eso cuando tengamos 80. Vamos, quiero subirme a la montaña rusa. 

La montaña rusa, por supuesto, era una pequeña extensión de vías mayormente compuesta de subidas, sólo un giro completo y una curva en espiral. Los carros eran morados e imitaban la forma del cuerpo largo de un dragón, si eso decía algo de la calidad. Aún así, Dick insistió en subirse tres veces. Que quedara claro que Wallace Rudolph West no le tenía miedo a las montañas rusas, no con toda la tremenda mierda que había visto en su joven vida. Sin embargo, estuvo tensó durante todo el rato, pese a los esfuerzos de Dick para que se relajase y divirtiese cada vez que volvían a la fila. Dick, a pesar del mal humor de su novio, se la estaba pasando de maravilla, levantando las manos en el aire y sintiendo la brisa del mar azotar su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo todas las sensaciones. Si había algo que funcionaba para aligerar el estado de ánimo de Wally, era esa vista.

Wally no estaba completamente miserable, claro que no. El intercambiar bromas y risas discretas con su novio nunca podrían mantenerlo de mal humor por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sus ojos miraban alrededor constantemente, tratando de ser sutil en la forma en que escaneaba a las multitudes. Dick se dio cuenta, por supuesto. Renunció a intentar que Wally se divirtiera después de su tercera vuelta en la montaña rusa. Era hora de pasar a algo diferente.

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos de la feria, Dick estuvo completamente a gusto, dejando que su mirada vagara, absorbiendo cada imagen, sonido y olor. Era completamente abrumador, de la mejor forma posible. O por lo menos así le parecía a él. La mirada errante de Wally se parecía más a la de un halcón buscando amenazas en cada esquina y detrás de cada cabina. Su mano tenía un agarre de hierro alrededor de la de Dick, hasta el punto que el chico más joven sintió la necesidad de flexionar su mano en un intento de liberarse.

—Babe. Circulación. Es algo que necesito. 

Wally se apresuró a soltarlo, mirando los dedos blancos de Dick y las marcas rojas que había dejado en su mano. —Mierda, lo siento.

Dick sacudió su mano unas veces antes de rodear con su brazo el de Wally… era una mejor opción.

—Wally.

—Eh, ¿si?

—Estas siendo raro.

Wally forzó una risa, que salió muy nerviosa. —¿Queeeeé? Yo, ¿raro? ¿Qué es raro, como estoy siendo raro? No hay ninguna rareza aquí, para na…

—Babe, estás siendo  _ realmente  _ raro.

Luchando por recuperarse, Wally se aclaró la garganta por millonésima vez. —Yo solo… estoy alerta. Nunca sabes cuándo es que un súper lunático poderoso va a llegar a arruinar la fiesta, ¿no?

Dick se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si, pero eso no significa estar en alerta 24/7. Esa es la realidad, cualquier cosa podría pasar en cualquier momento. No significa que deberías pasar todo tu tiempo preocupado por ello. Además, —dijo con una mirada acusante,— sé que eso no es por lo que te estás comportando raro. —Wally no respondió. Apartando la vista, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros. Dick puso sus ojos en blanco.— Tómate una noche libre, ¿quieres? Esto  _ podría _ ser divertido si solamente le dieras una oportunidad.

Wally dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tratando de obligarse a no estar tan tenso. Dick tenía razón. Se estaba preocupando por nada. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su novio, forzada, pero lo intentó de todos modos. —Bueno. Me tomaré una noche libre.

De cualquier forma sonaba como un buen plan. Estaban diez pasos por delante antes de que una curva en el camino los pusiera frente a una pandilla de Payasos. Atacados con colores brillantes y trompetas chirriantes, Wally saltó, un brazo salió disparado para empujar a Dick detrás de él. Los Payasos, por supuesto, pensaron que esto era hilarante y procedieron a cubrirlos en confeti y serpentinas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡detenganse! —estalló Wally mientras se quitaba todos los adornos de encima. Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, jaló a Dick a un lado, fuera de vista. Sacudiendose los restos de brillantina de sus hombros, se sacudió la cabeza y gruñó por lo bajo. Una vez fuera del camino y solos, se volteo hacia Dick.— ¿Estás bien?

Aún un poco aturdido por la situación, Dick asintió lentamente. —Si, estoy… bien. ¿ _ Tú _ estás bien? Como que enloqueciste. 

—¡No enloquecí! —se defendió Wally.— Yo solo… reaccione. No lo se. Salieron de la nada.

Dick se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, su mirada crítica hizo que Wally deseara que su poder fuera la invisibilidad. Dick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. — Tú no le tienes miedo a los payasos.

—Si, lo se.

Dick arqueo una ceja. —Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? 

—¡No hay ningún problema! No hay… nada, simplemente… ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Esto ya se está volviendo algo cansado. 

  
  


Wally suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Pensando rápido, tomó la mano de Dick, teniendo en consideración su fuerza, y comenzó a jalarlo de vuelta a la feria. Tenía que hacer un mejor trabajo fingiendo, eso era todo. Podía hacerlo. —Vamos, vayamos a ver qué es lo que están haciendo los demás. 

Dick no se creyó el súbito interés de Wally por las actividades, pero aún así cedió. Era mejor que discutir en el espacio obscuro entre los puestos.

Terminaron encontrando a Artemis, Raquel, Kaldur y Zatanna en un juego de pistolas agua, los cuatro ocupaban la mitad de los asientos del puesto. Claramente Artemis estaba ganando, aunque el tema del juego parecía estar sacando el lado competitivo de Kaldur, mientras sonría juguetonamente, su puntuación comenzó a subir. Sin embargo, con un fuerte sonido de la campana colgada en la parte superior de la cabina, Artemis fue declarada ganadora y un peluche de ballena azul fue agregado a la creciente pila de Zatanna. Kaldur le estaba echando parte del agua residual a Artemis cuando Dick y Wally se acercaron.

Dick silbo por lo bajo, apreciando los premios de Zatanna. —¿Vas a poder cargar todo eso?

Zatanna envió a Artemisa una mirada de reojo, la esquina de su boca se crispó. —Estaba pensando en pedir una bolsa de plástico grande para meterlos ahí.

Artemis simplemente respondió con la seña de dedos como armas y sacando la lengua desde el otro extremo del puesto. 

Dick dirigió su atención hacia ella. —¿Te crees muy buena? Tiro de aros, tú y yo.

Artemis se deslizó de su asiento. —Ya estas.

El hombre trabajando en el tiro de aros se perturbó e interesó poco cuando un grupo de seis adolescentes deambuló hacia su estación. Apenas mirándolos, le dio a la chica rubia sus anillos y se hizo a un lado. Lo que no estaba esperando era que iniciara una depravada batalla de ninjas. Estos chicos estaban locos. No había una botella a la que  _ no _ le pudieran atinar, hasta el punto de que, mientras las tiraban, iban sacando del camino los aros del otro. Las otras dos chicas los animaban con creciente fervor, mientras que el adolescente de piel oscura los veía con una mirada de media molestia y media resignación. El pelirrojo solo se veía… distraído. En cualquier caso, después de tres juegos que terminaron en empate, el cuarto resultó con el Chico flacucho de cabello negro como el vencedor.

—Uh…, —balbuceó el trabajador mientras señalaba la pared de premios.— ¿Cuál?

Dick se alejó del juego con una sonrisa engreída y un peluche de zorro rojo del tamaño de la palma de una mano bajo su brazo. Deteniéndose frente a Wally, lo extendió con con floritura y se lo arrojó a su novio. —Me recordó a cuando sabías cómo divertirte. 

Wally atrapó el peluche con una mano, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Hardee-har-har.*

—Aunque sea tienes que admitir que es algo lindo, —Dick sonrió ampliamente.

Wally miró el pequeño zorro con desdén. —…mierda, tienes razón.

Un estruendo ensordecedor a su izquierda hizo que el equipo dirigiera su atención al Desafío del Hombre más Fuerte, donde se encontraba Conner, mazo en mano, mirando el juego roto con la boca abierta. Si Kaldur no había lamentado esto antes, ciertamente lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por suerte, el operador del juego parecía estar en shock, dándoles a Conner y a M’gann la oportunidad de escapar murmurando algunas disculpas.

—¿Pasar desapercibidos? —suspiró Kaldur cuando los otros los alcanzaron.

—… Yo solo le di un toque, —gruñó por lo bajo Conner.

Por el bien de la presión arterial de su líder, los ocho prosiguieron a ir por algo de comer, una actividad menos llamativa para desviar la atención de ellos. Había una carpa de comida en el extremo más alejado del muelle, había hot dogs, hamburguesas, palomitas y buñuelos, por nombrar algunos. El equipo, una vez que ya tenían sus comidas, tomó sus platillos a la orilla del muelle, sentándose sobre el barandal de madera desgastado que crujía bajo su peso. Sus piernas se balanceaban sobre la caída abierta hacia las olas que acariciaban suavemente los pilares de abajo, comieron, se rieron y se dieron golpes entre ellos, instigando una lucha libre entre Artemis y Raquel para ver quién podía arrojar a la otra al agua. Ninguna tuvo éxito antes de que M’gann, sutilmente, las empujara telepáticamente un sobre la orilla. No sin antes, por supuesto, hacer que sus teléfonos convenientemente salieran de sus bolsillos y cayeran en el muelle seco… no era cruel.

En este punto de la noche, incluso Wally comenzó a relajarse, para gran alivio de Dick. Si había una cosa que podía elevar su disposición, era comida. No era culpa de Wally… el metabolismo de un velocista no era algo de lo que bromear cuando éste se estaba agotando. Aunque, quería pensar que no era solo la comida, sino más bien la atmósfera despreocupada que el resto había estado disfrutando toda la noche. No era típico de Wally estar tan tenso en una noche en la que se supone todos debían relajarse. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se desvaneció prontamente de la mente de Dick a favor de tomarse fotos grupales en los teléfonos de Raquel y Artemis mientras ellas nadaban hacia la playa, gritando maldiciones todo el camino. 

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, la gente los vio. Obviamente, estaban a la vista, pero era más que eso. Al pasar, la gente los  _ veía,  _ ocho adolescentes sentados en fila, notablemente familiares. Y nadie preguntó. Nadie los molestó. Era claro, quizás por primera vez, para aquellos que sospechaban mientras caminaban junto, que los adolescentes podrían no ser lo que aparentaban, pero no importaba. Era su noche libre. La tranquila solidaridad decía mucho.

Pisadas mojadas resonaron sobre las tablas de madera del muelle cuando unas Artemis y Raquel empapadas corrieron hacia sus amigos. —¿Vieron lo que están instalando en la playa? —jadeó Artemis, sonriendo. Comenzó a sacudirse el cabello enfrente de su novia, riendo cuando Zatanna chillaba. 

—No, ¿qué es? —Preguntó Kaldur.

—Alguna clase de presentación, —dijo Raquel.— Hay un escenario y columpios de trapecio y la gente se está sentando en toallas de playa en un círculo alrededor. ¡Parece un circo! 

Y en ese mismo segundo, Wally se levantó de la barandilla.Tomando a Dick de la mano, lo jalo gentilmente al muelle seco. —Vamos, no tenemos que hacer esto, —susurró.

Dick le frunció el ceño a Wally, y balanceo sus piernas sobre el otro lado de la barandilla mientras se sacudía el agarre en su mano. —¿Por qué no ten…? — Entonces cayó en la cuenta. El comportamiento de Wally durante toda la noche, su extraña protección hacia él, el revoloteo a su alrededor y su constante vigilancia. Dick suspiró y se volvió hacía sus amigos.— Ustedes adelantense, los alcanzaremos luego.

Sin ninguna queja por parte del equipo, a excepción de unas miradas de lado y algunos encogimientos de hombros entre ellos, los otros seis se dirigieron hacia las escaleras del muelle y la playa bajo ellas. En el momento en que se fueron, Wally puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dick, como en la cueva. Su mirada era intensa y sus manos ligeras, sus pulgares acariciaban la clavícula de Dick. Hubiera sido muy dulce si Dick no hubiera estado tan irritado. Wally bajo su voz. —Babe, esta  _ bien. _ No tienes que seguir manteniendo esta fachada, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento Dick no respondió, podía ver que entre más tiempo mantenía su silencio, Wally se ponia mas nervioso. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, arqueo una ceja y dejó que su atención se desviara de Wally hacia la feria tras de ellos. —Quiero un algodon de azucar.

—Podemos simplemente irnos y… espera, ¿qué?

—Quiero un algodon de azucar, —repitió Dick.— Quiero comprar algodon de azucar y subirme a la rueda de la fortuna con mi novio. A menos que él tenga alguna maravillosa razón por la cual no debería hacer eso. —Terminó la frase en tono de pregunta.

Wally, una vez más, luchó por encontrar una respuesta. —Yo… yo, uh…

—Bien.

La fila en el carrito de algodón de azúcar no fue tan larga, con la emoción que se extendia por el evento en la playa, tampoco lo fue la espera para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Así que, con otras pocas palabras intercambiadas entre ellos, abordaron su asiento y estuvieron, en poco minutos, alzándose sobre Happy Harbour. Realmente no pudieron haber elegido una mejor hora. El sol era una gota de oro en el horizonte, vibrantes violetas y lilas se encendían, mientras los colores se combinaban en el cielo. El calor del día estaba comenzando a enfriarse con la siempre gentil brisa del mar. Al ser elevados, Dick cerró sus ojos e inhalo profundamente, sintiendo la sal del océano despejar sus vías aéreas. Wally, moviendose a su lado, no estaba tan tranquilo.

—Wally.

El velocista dio un respingo, causando que su asiento se columpiara. —Uh, ¿si?

Dick arrancó un pedazo de su algodón de azúcar y dejó que el azúcar azul y rosa se disolviera en su lengua. —No querías que viniera esta noche, ¿verdad?

Un rubor escarlata comenzó a aparecer lentamente en la piel pecosa de Wally. —Um… pues…

—Babe, no soy estúpido. Lo de los payasos fue bastante obvio. Pensaste que me asustarían por el Joker. Y todo lo demás… pensaste que me recordaria a Haley’s Circus.

Atrapado. Wally suspiró, qué Dick lo supiese levantaba un enorme peso de sus hombros. Se desplomó hacia adelante, observando los cordones de sus zapatos columpiarse al aire libre. —Tenía miedo de que te entristeciera, estar rodeado de algo tan familiar después de… ya sabes. —murmuró.— Simplemente no quería que te sintieras presionado a venir si solo iba a traer malos recuerdos.

Dick escuchó, su expresión se suavizó de molestia a… no estaba seguro de a qué, pero era a algo más tierno. Dejando escapar un suspiro lento, Dick se quitó sus lentes de sol y los metió en su bolsillo. —¿Puedo decirte algo?

Wally, embelesado por un momento por la forma en que el crepúsculo color pastel se fundía en los pálidos ojos de Dick, solo logró asentir.

—Sí me recuerda a Haley´s, —comenzó Dick.— Una feria no es lo mismo que un circo, pero tampoco son tan diferentes. La atmósfera, es la misma, ¿sabes? La comida, los sonidos, los olores, los colores brillantes, esa… electricidad en el aire… todo el mundo divirtiéndose y es contagioso. Así que sí, trae de vuelta muchos recuerdos, pero Wally, —Dick se volteo hacia su novio con una sonrisa,— por eso amo estar aquí. Sí, algunas… cosas malas me pasaron en el Circo, pero esas no superan las cosas buenas. Y hay  _ muchas  _ más de esas. —Estirando su mano a través del asiento, Dick entrelazo sus dedos con los de Wally y se movió un poco más cerca, hombro contra hombro, su cabeza descansando contra la de Wally.— Es la misma razón por la que no le tengo miedo a las alturas. 

Estaban llegando a la cima de la rueda. Desde esta altura podían ver toda la extensión de la costa que se estiraba al rededor del Monte Justicia, los terrenos de la feria bajo ellos, y docenas de pequeñas fogatas bordeando la playa mientras todo el mundo se preparaba para ver el espectáculo. El zumbido de la actividad, atenuado a esta distancia a un ruido de fondo, por un momento, Wally tuvo miedo de haber dejado su voz allí abajo con el resto de los sonidos. Le tomó un momento o dos simplemente tratar de respirar a través de la fuerza de su afecto para encontrarla nuevamente. —Yo… no lo había pensado así.

—Lo sé, —contestó Dick.— Pero esta bien.

Wally se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento, tranquilamente echando un brazo alrededor de su novio para acercarlo. Mordiendo, por fin, su algodon de azucar. —Supongo que tengo una noche fallida que compensar, ¿eh?

Dick se encogió de hombros. —La feria estará aquí por unas noches más. Tenemos tiempo.

—Bien. Entonces tenemos que regresar a esa montaña rusa al menos unas diez veces más. Y a la torre que cae. También voy a tener que patearte el trasero en el Skee Ball.

—Sabía que te estabas conteniendo. 

Cuando se reunieron con el resto del equipo, era claro que algo había cambiado en Wally. El chico había pasado toda la tarde tenso y nervioso, y había bajado de esa rueda de la fortuna con la cara llena de algodon de azucar (una foto que Dick alegremente había puesto como su imagen de contacto). Incluso había hecho un viaje rápido de vuelta a la cueva para traer algunas toallas de playa para sentarse en ellas, un viaje que solo  _ habría  _ tomado alrededor de un minuto si Kaldur no hubiera sido tan insistente en que esperará a estar en la espesura de los árboles antes de siquiera utilizar la mitad de su velocidad.

El espectáculo comenzó tan pronto como el sol se puso, lámparas baratas parpadeaban en todas direcciones mientras los actos hacían que la audiencia contuviera el aliento y riera. Esparcidos en tres toallas, los ocho, por una noche se mezclaron perfectamente con la multitud que los rodeaba. Los trajes fueron puestos de lado. Los traumas, olvidados.

Dick se sentó entre las piernas estiradas de Wally, recostandose contra su pecho, mientras los brazos de este le rodeaban la cintura, su barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Dick. Cuando fue el turno de los acróbatas, Dick busco la mano de Wally y la apretó. Wally le devolvió el apretón. Ellos tenían una red.

—

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Hardy-har-har: se usa cuando algo es gracioso pero esta dirigido como un insulto.
> 
> Lindura de Wally preocupandose por su novio, aunque debió preguntar primero xD
> 
> Estas semanas han sido horribles para mi, por eso la tardanza. Pero ya estoy un poco mejor y trabajando en el próximo one shot de la serie n.n
> 
> Espero que ustedes se encuentren muy bien. Cuidense mucho.
> 
> Lots of love 💓


End file.
